Their Special Night
by MrSparkz
Summary: Naruto has to leave for a training, and he entertains Hinata before he goes. FANFIC LEMON NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

Guys this is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be nice!

I don't own the characters.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he was still wrapped in Hinata's waist, his head buried in between her breasts. He slowly and quietly unwrapped himself and got up. S _hit! What time is it?! Please tell me I didn't oversleep!_ Naruto thought looking around in a panic. He searched for something that told the time, he looked at the little clock and sighed.

 _Oh shit nearly got a heart attack their. I still have 3 hours left before I leave for training with Jiraiya_ , He thought as he relaxed again. He got back to the couch to find his girlfriend Hinata awake and half dressed again. He arched his eyebrow as he watched the raven haired girl cover herself a bit more.

"Hmmm Naruto..." Hinata said grinning, her cheeks blushed a crimson red color.

The Blonde Ninja smiled and sat down next to the half naked girl, Hinata shuffled closer to her lover and leaned agaiest his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him. "Naruto-Kun, are we going to be happy forever?" Hinata asked. Naruto's eyes widened at the question. "Uh sure we will babe." Naruto replied calming the raven haired girl.

 _I just hope that you won't stop loving me when I'm gone on my training mission..._ Naruto thought as he pulled the girl even closer to her, sitting her on his lap, she was only wearing purple laced panties that looked very erotic. _Damn time goes by really fast._ He thought. "Hinata-Chan I have to tell you something. But don't get mad okay?" Naruto said. Hinata turned towards the blonde hinobi with a confused look on her face.

"Okay Naruto-Kun, I won't get mad." She replied, rubbing his whisker marks. "Okay here it goes, I called you over here last night so you could sleep with me, and I really wanted to be with you today. Before I leave. In about two hours I have to leave to train with pervy sage. I have a mission that I have to handle. But it's a secret so I can't tell anything about the mission. I just thought that it'll last longer that a day or 2. So I wanted to say goodbye. And that I'll be alright, I'll see you in a few das." Naruto said breathing out deeply.

Hinata brought her hands to her face and hid her eyes behind them. _Oh my god she's going to freak out, or even faint!_ Naruto looked through her fingers. Hinata didn't look mad, just a bit sad.

Naruto lowered her hands and waited for some reply. A small smile came upon the girls face. "I get it. It can take a few days, so you wanted to say goodbye properly. So that I know you'll be gone, It's okay Naruto-Kun." Hinata said with a small smile.

 _Wow she understands. That's... that's awesome._

Naruto buried his face in her dark purple hair, smelling the light grape scent.

"Thanks for being so understanding babe." Naruto whispered, just loud enough for Hinata to hear. The shy young woman smiled and in turn wrapped her arms around the Shinobi, smelling a combination of lemon and peach. "No problem Naruto-Kun." She replied. And they remained silent in each others embrace.

The silence was broken by Naruto. "I have about 2 hours to say goodbye properly. What do you want to do?" He asked with a grin on his face. Hinata twiddled her fingers, "How about we take a shower? Together." Hinata replied blushing with the same grin. "I think that's an terrific idea." Naruto said giggling. He got up and scooped Hinata up in her arms. "Up to the shower then." He said as he carried Hinata to the bathroom, she tied her hair into a hair-band. "Now my lady, do you want a shower? Or a bath?" Naruto asked in the same accent. "Well Naruto, I would most certainly like a bath if you mind" Hinata said copying the same accent.

"Very well. A bath it is then." Naruto said. And they both started laughing. Naruto turned on the hot water, filling up the tub. "Hinny, is this too hot?" Naruto asked, Hinata smiled and bent down feeling the temperature, her ass when directed at Naruto, his bulge in his pants intensified. "We can make it a little hotter don't you think?" she said, winking at him.

"I think we can make it a lot hotter indeed." He replied, his hands started stripping her shirt and sliding her panties to the ground, Naruto stood back and admired is girlfriend, she had long beautiful shaped legs that went up into amazing thighs and a super cute butt. Her stomach was lightly toned and her breasts were shaped perfectly.

Her neck seemed like it would taste great, her pink lipstick and her luscious eyes. "Your so beautiful." Naruto whispered, Hinata blushed and narrowed her eyes romantically. "What was that Naruto-Kun." Hinata smirked, Naruto turned red and looked down on the ground.

"I said your beautiful..." Naruto said, his cheeks turning darker. "T-thank you for the compliment Naruto, but I already know I'm drop dead gorgeous..." She said giggling, Naruto rolled his eyes, Hinata stepped in the tub with Naruto following behind her. Settling down behind her.

"Hinata... Please, you can lean back if you want too." Naruto said kissing her neck, Hinata nodded and leaned back, she sighed contently, she gasped when she felt his boner riding her buttocks.

"Ohhh, Naruto. You pervert!" She said, her blush covered her entire face. _She seems to like when I do this to her... Lets see how much she likes it when I do this..._ His left hand was rubbing her clit while his right hand was massaging her breats, his pre-cum was evaporating in the water, this was going to be an amazing night.

Theres going to be another chapter!

So please review and tell me how I did.

Thanks XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto,

Lemon fanfic

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore, he then lifted her up and then began to ride his dick on her buttocks, this caused Hinata to scream all over her body.

"Naruuuutoooo." She moaned.

Grinning, he then to enter her, moving in and out slowly.

"Oooah... Naruto... Don't..."

"Don't... what Hinny?" Naruto asked, his hand then glided over her breasts, squeezing them hard, he then took off her hairband revealing all of her beautiful hair, he pulled on it and then began to increase his speed.

"Mmmmm, Hinata. Your skin is so soft, your so amazing." Naruto moaned in his ear, he then began to tease her pussy as her juices was dripping and dropping in the tub water.

"N-naruto, your such a PERV!" Hinata shouted out, her face couldn't get anymore red as Naruto began to feel something, it was his climax, Naruto screamed inside the bathroom and squeezed her breasts even harder, causing Hinata to shout with a mixture a pleasure and slight pain.

"Hinny, I'm going to cum, please... let me cum inside you!" Naruto said kissing her neck seductively.

"Yes, do it! Give me your child!" Hinata said in a high voice, a few seconds later, they both shouted very loudly, Naruto ejaculated all inside Hinata's body to her womb, Hinata followed his lead with her own ejucaulation, Naruto smiled as they both seep in the water.

Hinata smirked, she wasn't finished yet, she then went to the opposite side of her boyfriend and began rubbing her feet on his penis, causing him to get hard again.

"Do you get excitement from my feet?" She said as her painted nails were rubbing him lightly.

"Yes, I get excitement from every inch of your body." Naruto said, he then rushed to the other side and pounced on her, he lifted her up.

"Where are we going, I really liked sharing a bath with you?" Hinata asked confused.

"Tubs are overrated anyway, lets go to bed so we can contiune this..." Naruto smiled, Hinata's eyes shaped like hearts.

"YES, TAKE ME AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME!" Hinata said blushing intensely, Naruto giggled, Hinata definintley wanted more of him, they had a fun time drying each others body, he focused on her breasts while hinata focused on his penis, he then lifted her up again and sat her on their bed lightly.

"Since you pleasured me, I'm going to pleasure you" Naruto said.

"W-what are you gonna do the me..." Hinata looked at him softly, he giggled, he then dove down inbetween her legs and then begin to lick her folds, Hinata bursted with screams, the feeling of his tongue rolling around in her was exhilarating.

"Stop it N-naruto, that tickles, I feel so warm inside..."

"Good... That's very good..." Naruto said kissing her thighs, he then slowly went on her stomach and placed his warm cock in between her breasts moving it up and down, she loved how the hard object in between his legs was so light.

"C-can I do this..." Hinata said softly, she then slowly opened up her mouth and pressed her tongue on to his dick, Naruto screamed loudly and then ejucalted all over her mouth and hair, with some of it dripping on her boobs.

"Y-your amazing..." She said pecking wiping some of the cum and licking it, "It taste like very yummy and sweet!" Hinata was amazed at her boyfriend.

"Thanks for being my first Hinny," Naruto said as he gave her a passionate kiss on the cheek, she blushed and smiled softly.

"Thank you also for making me a woman," Hinata said, they both slept with their legs tangled on each other. Naruto knew he was going to be late for the training but it didn't matter, all that mattered was spending time with Hinny.


End file.
